Passing
by roxas4ever14
Summary: Roxas wishes for one thing he's never had. To fall in love. When a certin red head comes in to his life, how much will it effect him? And he seems to have a secret... but what is it? AkuRoku Changed from an AkuDem Hope you still enjoy regardless!
1. Who Are You?

**Author's Notes: Okay! So, if you read this story before, it was and AkuDemy for my friend. Now, she doesn't care so I'm changing it to what I like to write. An AkuRoku! That's right! AkuRoku! Some things may change but not a lot. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter One: Walk In

Roxas wasn't the type to get involved in fights. When he was there, they never ended well for him. Now, Roxas has no choice. He was pinned up against the cold bricks, another's face inches from his own. Roxas shook his head and sighed. "Dang it," he whispered.

The other boy sneered, letting go of the blonde. Instead, he pointed his finger at him. "You better hope I don't see you again or else I won't hold back." Roxas let go of his breath and let his muscles relax. Thank god he didn't get hit. He had no idea how he was going to explain that to his parents.

Roxas brushed the dirt off his shirt and turned to head towards his locker. He was used to being bullied. It was like an everyday thing for him. For some reason, kids hated him because, well, he was _him. _It's been like that ever since he was a small boy.

As Roxas walked through the halls, he kept bumping in to people. More like they were bumping into him. People were so rude that it irritated Roxas to no end. One person he bumped into stopped and turned to face him. Roxas thought he was about to get hit again but instead, he was greeted with a friendly smile and a pair of blue eyes like his own.

"Hey," he said. "Aren't you that new kid? Roxas, is it? I'm Demyx!" He stuck out a hand and the younger blonde grabbed it. Roxas actually wasn't that new but the boy in front of him seemed like he would be a slow one. He had actually been there for about a month but no one really knew he existed. The younger teen didn't bother with introduction since the older teen already knew his name. "Hey," Roxas looked up at Demyx. "Want to sit with us at lunch?" Roxas had no idea who 'us' was but agreed none the less. He walked with Demyx to the lunch room and from there on, his day got a little bit better.

After lunch, the boys separated and went to the last two classes of the day. For Roxas, his math class dragged on and on, the teacher being even more boring than usual. When the bell rang, Roxas left to his last class of the day, theatre arts. It was favorite class of the day because no one in there really judged him and instead, the accepted him. At least a little bit. Plus, he got to sing.

He loved to sing. Sometimes, the teacher would let him come into class and sing to them. The class seemed to like his voice, considering peoples requests to get Roxas to sing their favorite song. He loved it there. The class wasn't afraid to make a fool of themselves so they acted like complete idiots. It got pretty funny sometimes.

Roxas walked into the room, looking for people that had already come. Half of the class was here so at least he wasn't alone. He opened his notebook and looked up at the journal he had to write. The teacher wrote:

_Today you are writing a bucket list. List ten things you want to do before you die._

Roxas thought for a moment but finally decided on what he wanted to write. Most of the things were really stupid and something almost everyone would say.

_Jump out of a plane_

_Learn how to dance_

_Go to the moon_

_Jump on a cliff_

_Fly around the world_

_Become a rock star_

_Swim in the middle of the ocean_

_Fly like an eagle_

_Meet a famous singer_

Roxas thought long and hard about the last one. He took five minutes to make sure that he definitely worded it correctly.

_I want to fall in love…_

Roxas covered the paper, hoping no one would see what he wrote. Hopefully the teacher wouldn't make them share.

Class went on and people preformed their skits they had come up with yesterday. Roxas' group had done exceptionally well. They had gotten a ninety eight which was the highest grade in the class. Their skit was actually pretty stupid. Someone had carried around a baby doll while Roxas had to act like and abusive dad. It sucked because he hated acting like that but it was for a grade.

About forty five minutes later, class ended and everyone left class to go to the buses. Roxas got home around four and was standing at the door of his house. He had never liked this house. It was really creepy and everyone always thought it was haunted. That's why Roxas always went to other places to waste his time.

Roxas had lived here his entire life and had never once experienced some kind of paranormal experience. Sometime he did feel like he was being watched but he thought he was just paranoid. Roxas sighed and opened the door to his house and threw his bag on the couch nearby. He walked over to the kitchen to grab a coke before starting his homework.

He couldn't believe that his teachers had given him homework on the weekend. He really didn't want to worry about turning everything in on Monday. He was probably going to misplace it and end up getting a zero because he couldn't turn it in. Roxas was forgetful like that.

Roxas started on his homework but quit after five minutes before turning on his laptop. He went through Facebook but found that nothing interesting had happened in the past few days. He decided to go to YouTube to listen to music instead.

He turned the volume up, thankful no one was home, and started to sing along to each song that played. He had put all of these songs in a playlist earlier so he could listen to them without having to go up and change the song each time one ended. He started to play air guitar and dance around the living room.

If anyone had seen him, he would have been totally embarrassed but no one was here so he could be free. He wasn't very good at dancing but he felt amazing, light as a feather. Kinda stupid but it's what it felt like.

His foot got caught on the leg of a chair and he fell forward, his hands catching himself when he fell so he wouldn't land on his face. The sudden sound of someone opening the door had surprised him and he lost his balance and hit the chair, thus falling. He got up and brushed himself off, running to turn off the music before looking up at the person who had entered.

He had never seen this person before so it had surprised him. He had expected to see his brother or his parents. Instead he saw a red head with bright green eyes. The boy who had walked in looked at Roxas and smiled before shutting the door behind him and walking to the couch.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at this guy. He looked about 17 or 18 but he had never seen him. He was dressed in all black with black converse on. He faced the TV and gave a questioning look before turning back to Roxas.

"Uh, sorry, but I don't know who you are. Why are you in my house?" Roxas asked, pointing at the red head. The red haired boy shook his head and laughed. "No, you don't live here, I do." Roxas gawked at him when he said that. How could he possibly believe that? Roxas was sure that his parents bought the house. Maybe he was in the wrong one? Maybe someone else owned a really creepy house like his own?

The red head laughed and pointed at Roxas. "I'm just messing with you!" Roxas glared at him and folded his arms. That still didn't explain why he was in his house. "Well okay, but who are you?" Roxas asked, looking away from the boy. "Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he looked back at the black screen of the TV before searching for the remote.

"Okay, so why are you in my house?" Axel shrugged before turning on the TV. "My feet just took me here I guess." Roxas gaped at Axel who was just casually sitting there, watching TV in _his house! _The nerve of some people.

"Hey Axel," Roxas said, sitting on the couch, far from Axel. "Plan on staying here?" Axel shrugged again before changing the channel on the TV to something on Lifetime. Roxas tensed up at the awkward atmosphere though it only seemed awkward for him. Axel looked totally relax, happy and content.

"You know Axel, I think you should leave. My parents are gonna be home soon and I have no idea how to explain you to them." Axel laughed and got up, switching the TV off. "Fine. You know, the way you put that made it seem like you were talking to me like I was your boyfriend." Axel winked and walked out the door, leaving Roxas to stand there in shock. He hoped he never saw his face again.

**Author's Notes: You do not know how long it took me to change the names in this thing. Like 30 minutes. That's a long time. I think. But if you're new to this story, I hope you liked it! It was fun to write. Both times! So please continue reading and AkuDemy fans, please don't hate me? And please continue reading?**


	2. Time is Precious

**Author's Notes: AkuRoku, wanna suggest something? Do it. I'll be glad to try and work it in. But don't suggest an ending. I got that planned out! *laughs evilly* **

Chapter Two

"_Why aren't you coming?" the dark figure questioned, motioning for him to make his way towards him. Axel shook his head and shrugged. "It just doesn't feel right. I feel like I'm missing something. Something important." The figure gave him a questioning look before nodding. _

"_Fine, go, but you must hurry." Axel nodded but stood there for a little while longer. "So what exactly happens? You know, once I finally meet you." he asked, his voice getting a bit shakier. "You must figure out for yourself," the figure said, backing up so he couldn't be seen. Axel tried to step forward to stop him but quickly stepped back, realizing what he was doing. "Wait! Where are we meeting?" The figure chuckled. "Where else would we meet?" He waited until he could no longer see the figure and he turned, making his way back to civilization. _

_As stupid as it sounded, he felt like he was missing something. He sounded like he was some sappy character out of a romance novel or a Disney movie or something. But he had to find it, no matter what. He had to find the piece of him that was missing, somewhere in this world. _

XXX

For some reason, Roxas couldn't get that red head out of _his _head. Why exactly was he in his house anyways? Couldn't he have gone into some other innocent person's house? Of all places, his house, really?

Even though Roxas was pissed that some guy just walked into his house, he couldn't help but think of how attractive Axel was. Yeah, he's gay, so what? The red head looked about his age and he was pretty muscular. Thin as a stick but still muscular. His red hair was stunning and it made Roxas wonder if it was actually real. His emerald eyes were bright and full of life. There was nothing boring about them. There was one other thing that the blonde had noticed. Axel had two upside down tear drops under his eyes. Why exactly did he have them?

All weekend and in class, he couldn't seem to focus on his work (not that he ever did anyway). He ended up failing a test and missing two assignments because of this guy. It was a guy he just met and for a brief moment too. How can this guy possibly be affecting him after such a short time?

Roxas waited anxiously for the bell to ring. He watched the clock as the hands moved. _Only one more minute. _Just as Roxas thought, the bell rang and he was the first out of class. He hoped desperately that maybe Axel would barge into his house again. As weird as it sounds, it was what he was thinking.

He jogged home and threw his bag on the couch. "Roxas?" The blonde heard his name being called and went to the source. His mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner for tonight. Roxas inhaled the scent and sighed. His moms' cooking was the best.

"Yes mom?" the blonde asked. She looked up from the pan she was currently working with and smiled at her son. "Nothing honey, I was just wondering if it was you who walked in. Earlier today, this boy, about your age, walked straight into the house asking for you. Well, not for you by name but I knew who he was talking about. You know, you should tell your friends that they can't just walk into our house like that. It nearly scared me to death."

_So he was here today. _Roxas sat down on one of the bar stools and watched his mom as she continued to cook. "Well didn't you have the door locked?" Roxas asked. His mom laughed and shook her head. "No, I was working on the garden and came inside for a quick break. That's when he came in." Roxas sighed, glad that Axel hadn't broke into the house or anything.

"Say mom, what did he look like?" She chuckled softly. "Oh I don't know, I think red hair, green eyes, maybe blue. He also had these weird tattoos under his eyes. Sometimes I wonder what kind of people you hang out with Roxy."

Roxas didn't respond and just sat there. _Great. Now I have some kind of stalker person. He asked for me, in a way, and he actually remembered where I live. Perfect, things can't get much better. _Roxas sighed and stood up, and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go to my room. Homework and stuff." He didn't even wait for a response and headed upstairs to his room.

He opened the door to his room and stopped where he stood. Sitting on the foot of his bed was Axel, who was currently looking through a random magazine that he probably found on the floor. Axel didn't even look at the blonde teen that was standing in the doorway.

Once Roxas unfroze, he finally found his voice. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Axel smiled but didn't look up. "Tried to find you earlier but you were at school. Forgot about that." Roxas raised an eyebrow and walked slowly across the room before stopping in front of the red head. "And how did you get into my room?" Axel shrugged and pointed to an open window. "Left your window open." Had he really?

Roxas sighed and looked at the red head. "Why did you want to find me?" Axel chuckled and finally looked up from the article he was reading. "What is this, twenty questions?" Roxas' expression didn't change and Axel sighed. "Fine, I just wanted to get to know you is all. No harm intended." He placed his arms behind him and leaned against them. "So, tell me about yourself."

Roxas blinked. "What?" Axel smiled and shook his head. "Damn, I thought I was clear enough. Tell me things about you. For starters, how about your name?" Roxas thought back to a few days ago and remembered that he really hadn't told Axel his name. "Uh, it's Roxas." _Damn, can't you say more? I'm such an idiot! _

"Roxas huh? Cute name." The blondes' eyes widened and Axel chuckled softly. "I'm coming off pretty stalkerish huh?" Roxas nodded and Axel smiled. "Well trust me, I'm not. Just a guy trying to make some friends." Roxas raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "You know Axel, sneaking into a house belonging to someone you hardly know isn't the best way to make friends." The red head shrugged. "Don't know what else to do about it. It's already been done. So how about being friends?"

Roxas shifted his weight uncomfortably and sighed. "Maybe," he muttered. Axel still heard him and smiled, standing up. "Good," he said. "Well, I think I'll leave now. But hey, leave your window unlocked and I'll come again, alright?" Roxas nodded though he thought that the red head was still coming off a bit stalkerish.

The red head exited out the way he came and Roxas watched him. Even when he left, he still watched the window for a minute or so. _What a weird kid. _Roxas took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts before finding the number he was looking for. Zexion, the one guy who stuck through all hell with him. And of course, Zexion's friends but Roxas didn't know them well. Or at all really.

_To: Zexion_

_Hey, you won't believe what's been happening to me the last few days._

_From Zexion:_

_I never believe anything you say anyway._

_To Zexion: _

_For a best friend you sure are mean! Anyways, I have a new stalker! Says he wants to be friends but he's just so weird._

_From Zexion:_

_Aww, now isn't that cute? Anyways Roxas, as interesting as it is to listen to your life issues, I have something to do. Talk to you later._

_To Zexion: _

_Your mean! And you know, there is an abbreviation for that. TTYL FYI. Duh._

_From Zexion: Goodbye Roxas_

Roxas sighed and threw his phone to the side once he read the last text. Now who was he gonna talk to? No one. No one else talked to him. Damn, he was running out of ideas. Maybe he just wasn't going to talk to anybody. Yeah, he'll just sleep instead.

Roxas rolled onto his side and pulled the covers over his body and closed his eyes. Hopefully he would sleep through the rest of the day and wake up in the morning. _Boy, do I hate Monday's._

XXX

_**So he forgot to close the window again? **__Axel chuckled as he opened the window as quietly as possible. He slipped inside and walked into the room a few steps. His eyes fell on the bed where the blonde was currently sleeping. _

_Axel sighed and watched as he moonlight hit the blondes' face, illuminating it. __**Pretty cute. **__Axel smiled to himself as he watched Roxas' stomach rise and fall as he breathed. Axel immediately became cold at the sight. He knew why but there was no way in hell he would tell anyone. Not that anyone would really listen anyway. _

_He turned his head away from the sleeping boy and he scanned the room. It looked like a normal teenager's room. Posters on the wall, clothes on the floor, everything disorganized. He even saw a microphone in the corner of the room. __**So he sings, huh?**_

_He heard the blonde moan slightly in his sleep and he immediately started backing towards the window. He didn't want the blonde to know that he was in his room. There was no way he could avoid the truth. The truth was that he wanted to see the blonde for some odd reason. Just felt a bit of a pull towards him. _

_He climbed out of the window and didn't shut the window behind him. __**Let's leave him wondering. **__Axel smiled and stood on the small balcony. His eyes widened and he clutched at his chest when he felt a searing pain coursing through his body. He collapsed to his knees and watched as the ground started to move below him._

_**This can't be happening now! Not now! Later of course but not now! **__He kept repeating these words into his head until the pain subsided. He coughed into his hand and looked at the blood that was now covering it. __**Shit, I'm running out of time. And after such a short time too! That fucking liar! **__Axel wobbled to his feet and climbed carefully down the ladder he had found. _

_**I'll be back Roxas. Promise.**_

_**A/N: Enjoyed it? I hope so! Review?**_

**A/N: I am really really really really sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it?**

Chapter Three

"Aw Dem," the blonde teens mother said as she pulled the thermometer out of his mouth. "You have a fever." She smiled down sadly at the boy who, in fact, was looking miserable. "Well," she sighed. "Guess you can't go to school today. Just rest sweety, okay?" Demyx nodded and watched his mother leave the room.

The blonde sighed and rested his head on his pillow while he pulled the blanket up to his nose. It was so cold in his room, even though the house was always set at 72 degrees. Blue eyes surveyed his room and fell upon his open window. Why was it open, actually how did it open? He went through his memory, which was hard because he hardly remembered anything, and thought of a certain redhead.

Maybe it was him who opened the window. Well, he got the blonde sick which didn't allow Demyx to go to school. Demyx made a mental note to thank him next time he saw him. That is, _if he saw him._ Yeah, he was hot but that doesn't mean the blonde wanted a stalker. Sometimes they could be dangerous. The last thing the blonde wanted was someone to find his body in an alley. He shuttered at the thought and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

XXX

The next few weeks past and Demyx saw no sign of the mysterious redhead. That was until the said boy showed up in his lunch period.

Demyx stared in shock as Axel walked through the double doors. Zexion, Riku,


	3. Bringing Me Confidence

**A/N: PLEASE READ! If you read this story when it was an AkuDemy, then I am sorry, it has been changed to an AkuRoku due to my friend not caring anymore. So you might want to go back to the beginning and read it again. Sorry! I'm putting this notice here because this is as far as I got before I changed it. Please still read though?**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

"Aw Roxy," the blonde teens mother said as she pulled the thermometer out of his mouth. "You have a fever." She smiled down sadly at the boy who, in fact, was looking miserable. "Well," she sighed. "Guess you can't go to school today. Just rest sweety, okay?" Roxas nodded and watched his mother leave the room.

The blonde sighed and rested his head on his pillow while he pulled the blanket up to his nose. It was so cold in his room, even though the house was always set at 72 degrees. Blue eyes surveyed his room and fell upon his open window. Why was it open, actually how did it open? He went through his memory, which was hard because he hardly remembered anything, and thought of a certain redhead.

Maybe it was him who opened the window. Well, he got the blonde sick which didn't allow Roxas to go to school. Roxas made a mental note to thank him next time he saw him. That is, _if he saw him._ Yeah, he was hot but that doesn't mean the blonde wanted a stalker. Sometimes they could be dangerous. The last thing the blonde wanted was someone to find his body in an alley. He shuttered at the thought and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

XXX

The next few weeks past and Roxas saw no sign of the mysterious redhead. That was until the said boy showed up in his lunch period.

Roxas stared in shock as Axel walked through the double doors. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered. So now his extremely hot stalker was going to his school? Can high school get any worse?

Zexion, Riku (Zexion's friend), and Sora (Riku's friend and Roxas' brother) paid no attention, mostly because they had no idea what was going on. As stated earlier, no on notices the blonde. That was until the other three wanted to know why the redhead was sitting down at their table.

"Roxas," Zexion said calmly. "Who in the hell is this?" Before the blonde could speak up, Axel did it for him. "Oh, I'm Axel. New student here. Got it memorized?" He smiled and the slate-haired boy rolled his eyes and returned to his book. Axel turned to Roxas who was still suffering from shock. He smiled and gave him a questioning look.

"Why the look blondie?" Roxas snapped out of whatever trance he was in and frowned.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Axel chuckled. "Way to be rude to a new kid Roxy. You know, you should introduce me to your friends." He pointed in the direction of the three boys. Roxas rolled his eyes and started with the introduction. "The one you were talking to earlier is Zexion. The brown-haired boy is my brother and the silver-haired on is Riku. Now can you leave?" Axel chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I think I like it here."

Of course he did. Roxas lay his head down on the cafeteria table and moaned in a very unattractive way. No one took notice of Roxas' pain other than a wink from Axel who then turned to the other three.

"So," he said. "What's up guys?" Riku gave him a curious look but Sora smiled. The brunette pointed up towards the roof and said, "The sky." Axel chuckled softly and shook his head. "Should've guessed that someone was going to say that."

Zexion closed his book and looked at Axel. He didn't look annoyed like he normally was but instead, just as curious as Riku. Normally, new kids would be shy and shunned until some brave soul went to talk to them. That's what Zexion did with Roxas and the blonde was grateful for it. Otherwise he would still be sitting alone at lunch.

"So where are you from Axel?" Zexion asked. Axel looked a bit confused about this question and he looked as if he was thinking really hard about the answer. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. How could you not know where you're from?

Suddenly, the redhead's eyes widened and he got excited. "Oh! I remember! Twilight Town! That's where I'm from!" The sudden outburst drew attention from other people passing by and they all looked worried for the redhead's safety. He looked like he was going to explode with happiness. Zexion's eyes widened, bigger than Axel's and he looked extremely confused.

"You said your name was Axel, right? What's your last name?" The older teen tilted his head to the side and gave a confused look. There sure was a lot of confused looks going around the table, wasn't there? "Axel Flynn, why?" Something in the redhead's mind clicked as he watched Zexion's face twist into something mixed with amazement and confusion. He pulled the slate-haired boy closer to him and whispered something in his ear. Zexion nodded and smiled. Yes, he smiled. A rare thing to see on a not so normal day like this.

"What just happened?" Riku asked, speaking for the first time. Sora shrugged. "I have no idea." Roxas was desperately trying to peace these things together in his mind and the two secretive boys seemed to notice his puzzled look. "Don't even try to figure it out Roxy, you'll never guess it," came from Axel. "Yeah, Axel's right, don't hurt yourself by thinking 'Roxy'," came from the slate-haired boy.

Roxas glared at his so called best friend for calling him stupid. Zexion laughed softly and reopened his book. Everything went back to normal for the day, aside from Axel being added to their little group. No one else thought about what happened. No one except Axel of course. He just couldn't get that image out of his head, no matter where he went.

XXX

(A/N: A glimpse into the past just to let you guys know.) _Axel rushed out of his room to the sound of the alarm ringing in his ears. Who else was home? He knew that his sister was upstairs but were his parents still gone? He hoped that they were. He knew what that alarm meant. He had heard it way too many times. All because of him. But this time, it was different. He wasn't the cause of this. Someone else was. He knew all too well who started this._

_XXX_

Roxas walked into theater arts, his favorite class, just to see that the redhead who had been stuck in his mind was there as well. The blonde groaned in displeasure and took his seat. Which happened to be next to the cause of his pain.

"Aw, what's wrong Roxy?" Roxas rolled his eyes and took out his notebook. "Can you please stop calling me that?"

Axel whined. "But it's cute!" He started patting the blonde's head as if he was a puppy. Roxas grabbed his hand and threw it back to him. He hated being called cute. He was not cute. Cute is for elementary kids and he was in high school.

"Well stop calling me that anyways." Axel frowned and crossed his arms. The blonde grinned at the sight. A teenager, almost and adult (since he was in senior year and all), pouted like a five year old. That's a sight worth seeing. Roxas then noticed something he noticed earlier, when Axel had gone into his house. He remembered exactly what happened and shivered at the creepy feeling that ran down his back.

"Hey Axel," Emerald eyes moved to look into blue ones. "Why do you have those tattoos under your eyes? Are you in some sort of gang?" Axel chuckled and brought his hand up to run his hand over the two upside down teardrops. "No I'm not in a gang. What kind of guy do you take me for? I don't really know why I got them. It was about eighty days ago? Somewhere around there." Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Why do you remember the number of days it was since you got it?"

Axel shrugged even though he knew the real reason. But it's not like he was going to say anything, especially not to Roxas. The redhead instantly remembered what happened at lunch and realized that he still had to tell Zexion about what he was sure the boy already knew.

Much to Axel's relief, Roxas let the subject go and started to write his journal for the day. Again, another one of those personal questions.

_Do you like yourself? Do you think highly of yourself or not? Explain why you think the way you do._

Roxas sighed and began to write. In his head, this is what he wrote:

_No, I don't think highly of myself at all. I wish I did but for some reason, I don't really have that much confidence in myself. Maybe it's because no one's really had confidence in me? It's kind of hard to believe in yourself when no one else does._

Instead, he wrote this, knowing the teacher was going to read these:

_Yes, I have a lot of confidence in myself. I have a lot of friends who support me so I have no reason to not be confident!_

Axel didn't even bother to do the assignment which wasn't a good start in this class. But as the class went on, Roxas learned that Axel is a really good actor. He had to do a scene with this girl named Namine and they had to do the ending of Romeo and Juliet. The one where they all die and stuff. You know the one, right?

Axel even had tears streaming down his eyes. Roxas found that the hardest part to do in acting. He couldn't fake cry to save his life. Within a few minutes, the scene was over and the whole class got up and applauded. Axel smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes as he approached Roxas. "Pretty good, huh?" Roxas nodded and continued with their next assignment in class, constantly thinking back to Axel's performance and how he longed to be able to act like that.

When class ended, Axel was kept back to get a few papers from the teacher. Roxas was a little grateful because he didn't really want the redhead following him home, even though he knew where he lived. Still, at least he got a little break.

As the blonde walked down the halls he felt strong arms shove him into the wall. The hallway was almost clear so no one took notice. The young teen looked at the older boy holding him in place. "What did I say, you little fucker? If I saw you again, I wouldn't hold back," Seifer sneered at the boy on the wall and pulled back his fist, ready to hit the blonde. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and waited, but it never came.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Axel was now holding Seifer's arm back, restraining it. All the kindness that was in the redhead's eyes before was now replaced by anger and hate. "Touch him and I swear, it will be the last thing you do." Even his tone was darker, evil in some way. Seifer released the blonde but glared at the redhead.

"And who do you think you are, hot shot? You think you can take me in a fight?" Axel got up close and personal at this point, Seifer now being pushed up against the wall. Their faces were only inches apart. "I don't think you heard me clearly. If you lay a hand on him, I will personally fuck you up. That's a promise." Seifer's glare turned into one of fear. The redhead seemed dangerous in his current state. Even Roxas had to admit he was scared but grateful all the same.

Axel released the boy and watched as he ran down the hall. He turned to Roxas the anger in his eyes softened and turned back into the kindness Roxas had seen before. "Are you all right?" Roxas nodded. Axel sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry I got mad like that Roxy. I just saw him getting ready to hit you and I got a little pissed. Will you forgive me?" Instead of saying something, Roxas hugged the redhead around the waist (because he was so short), catching Axel by surprise. If it wasn't for Axel, Roxas would be dead meat.

"Thank you Axel." Axel smiled and patted Roxas' head. "No problem little dude. Now, let's get you home, hmm?" The blonde nodded and followed the redhead out the door.

**A/N: I really like this story now! How about you guys? **

**Now Axel's in Roxy' school! Yay! I didn't want to keep doing the whole Axel in Roxas' house deal for the whole story so why not put him the school that Roxy goes to? I want this to be a long one so I'm going to have a lot of events that are going to led to the end! Now I just have to think about what they are going to be…**

**Review?**


	4. Jealousy and a Secret

**A/N: Hey guys! So you guys ready for another chapter? I know I am! I hope you all enjoy and please, if you have something you wanna say, such as praise or criticism, then go ahead! I would love to hear from you guys! Enjoy!**

**Also, thank you for the reviews that I got! It lets me know that you guys actually want me to continue this story!**

**(PSSSST: I think I'm going to make italics Axel's POV AND the past. Just letting you guys know!)**

Surprisingly, when the two teens made it to Roxas' house, Axel didn't stay. Instead, he said he had to do something important. Roxas shrugged and let the boy go on his way. He's already been in his house twice, though the blonde was at a loss about how he actually got _in _his house. It was still a little creepy but not as much due to the fact that the guy had saved his life a little under an hour ago.

Currently, Roxas was shuffling through his house, a little bored. His brother was off at the movies with Riku and Zexion said that he was busy with something. Nowadays, everyone was always busy. Everyone except Roxas. The blonde thought for a moment. Maybe he could do his homework? Roxas smiled and laughed silently at his joke. Who does homework anymore?

Slowly, he climbed the stairs to get to his room. Once he opened the door, he threw himself onto the bed, ready for a long long nap. He pulled the blanket over his body and closed his eyes. Soon enough, sleep overcame him, but only for a short time. When he awoke, he was greeted by emerald eyes.

The blonde jumped back quickly, pressing his body against the backboard. Axel chuckled softly and shook his head. "I didn't mean to scare you blondie, sorry about that." Roxas didn't even care about the fact that he had just been scared to death or the fact that Axel got into his house again even though he was sure his front door and window were both locked. Secretly, he was glad that the redhead was there. Axel just seems like a cool guy to hang around. One who's laid back but will protect you at the same time.

"Why are you here?" Roxas asked. The redhead smiled. "Just wanted to see you again." The blonde raised an eyebrow. "You know we have school tomorrow right? You could've seen me then." Axel shook his head, still smiling. "That's too long of a wait. What if I want to see you now?"

The blonde couldn't help but smile. What can you say, the redhead's smile is infectious. "Okay, well we're going to make this visit of yours eventful." Axel gave the boy a questioning look. "We're going to ask each other questions. I mean, if you're going to keep coming into my house I might as well know something about you." The redhead thought about this for a moment but nodded in agreement.

"Okay so how about you go first," Roxas said, nodding his head in Axel's direction.

"Uh, well what's your favorite color?" The blonde thought for a moment before responding. "I like blue. Reminds me of the ocean." Axel smiled. "Oh, so you like the beach?" Roxas put a hand up to the redhead's face. "Only one question per turn." The redhead snickered but motioned for the blonde to continue.

"How about you, what's your favorite color?" With no hesitation, Axel answered. "It used to be red but now it's blue, just like you." Roxas smiled. They had something in common, even if it was just a color.

"Okay, my turn. Is Sora older or younger then you?"

"Oh, he's about 10 minutes older than me. His maturity makes people think he's about 7 though." Axel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're twins then. That's pretty cool." Roxas shrugged. "It has its ups and downs," Axel chuckled softly.

"Do you have any siblings?"

XXX

"_Kairi! Kairi, where are you?" Axel ran down the hall, calling his sisters name. "Kairi!" No response. The redhead made it his sister's door but it was blocked. "Kairi!" His eyes scanned the house for some way to break the door down, but it was pointless. The boy knew it was too late, but yet, he still tried. _

XXX

For a moment, the older teen was frozen in place, remembering. He quickly snapped out of it and smiled sadly at the blonde, hoping he wouldn't notice his hesitation. "No, I'm an only child. It gets kind of lonely if you ask me." The blonde returned the sad look the redhead was giving him. Yeah, Roxas would love to be an only child but he could see that it was hurting this boy. And for that reason, he hated it.

"Well hey, if you ever want to borrow Sora, I'm all for it." The sad look on Axel's face turned from sadness to amusement. "I'll be sure to remember that."

The two continued asking questions for half an hour before Roxas began to get tired. The redhead noticed this and decided to take his leave. "Well Roxy, it sure has been fun but I think I ought to go before you pass out on me." Roxas looked out his window and noticed for the first time since Axel was there that it was dark outside. Man, how long did he take a nap for?

"Oh, okay." Axel headed towards the window, just about to crawl out to the small balcony, when Roxas' voice stopped him. "Hey Axel?" The redhead stopped and turned to face the younger teen. "Yeah?" Roxas shook his head and pulled the blanket over his head. "N-Never mind." Axel smiled and headed back out the window, closing it like he'd done before.

XXX

The next day at lunch, Roxas was surprised to see Zexion and Axel at their table before him. Even more of a surprise, they were _talking. _Zexion normally doesn't talk to anyone until they've proven themselves worthy, as in trustworthy and respectful. And here they were, talking to each other. Roxas wondered what Axel's secret was. Sure, Zexion talked to him first but barley. It took a week to get a good conversation going. After that, they grew pretty close.

"Hey guys," the blonde said, sitting across from both of them. "Watcha talking about?" The two teens suddenly stopped talking as soon as the blonde spoke. Obviously, they didn't want the blonde to hear what they were talking about. It must've been good because Zexion was smiling brightly (and maybe evilly?) at the blonde. Now Roxas was dying to know. "Aw come on guys, I really want to know!" Zexion's smile grew wider, if that was even possible. "You'll find out soon enough 'Roxy.'" Zexion used air quotes around the word Roxy which earned him a smack in the arm from Axel. What did he mean by 'You'll find out soon enough'? It was literally killing Roxas inside to figure out what made Zexion so… weird and Axel so nervous.

Just as soon as Roxas was about to question the slate-haired boy, his brother sat down beside him, pouting. "Roxas!" Sora whined loudly. "Riku won't let me leave the house anymore!" Roxas raised an eyebrow at the silverette sitting down next to Sora, smiling evilly. "Uh, Riku, care to explain?" the blonde questioned. Riku chuckled and ruffled Sora's hair, the brunette smacking it away.

"This brother of yours is failing in almost _all_ of his classes. I think he needs to study more and the only way he's going to do that is by staying at the house more instead of going to the movies or the arcade." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Riku, every time he leaves the house he's with you. Basically, you're saying you're keeping him from his studies so you're making him fail. Plus, I doubt your grade is much better." Riku blushed but Sora looked pleased that his brother was defending him, at least, in a way.

Roxas noticed his brother's new found happiness and shook his head. "Oh no mister, you're staying in the house still. Riku is just going to be there to study with you." Roxas knew that the only way that Sora was going to study was if someone else was there to help him and he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to do it. He had all A's so why would he study more then he needed to?

Sora began pouting again and Riku shrugged, content with the idea that he'd be able to spend time with the brunette. Roxas turned his head to the redhead who was trying to stifle a laugh, amused with the fact that the blonde had to deal with things like that. To Roxas, it was almost an everyday thing. Roxas actually considered in that moment to write up some paper to give to Axel so he could keep Sora. At least for a few days.

"Hey Roxas!" The blonde turned his head in the direction his name was being called. He saw Demyx approaching the table to come sit with them. Roxas had talked to him a few time since their encounter in the hallway but not much. "Mind if I sit with you?" The younger blonde shook his head and Demyx took a seat next to Axel.

"Hey Roxy, you need to introduce me to your friends still!" When Demyx said 'Roxy', Axel flinched slightly but it went unnoticed. "Oh, yeah, I said I was going to do that, didn't I?" Demyx nodded and waited patiently for Roxas to begin introductions. The blonde started by introducing his brother, pointing to each as he went. "This is my brother, that's Riku, Zexion, and Axel. Everyone, this is Demyx." Demyx waved enthusiastically and Sora did the same. They were so much alike it was weird. No one needs two Sora's.

Everyone greeted Demyx kindly, everyone except Axel whose welcome was slightly cold and tense. Again, this action went unnoticed, except by Zexion... "So Demyx, why are you sitting with us?" the younger blonde asked. Demyx shrugged and nodded in the direction of the table his other friends were at. "They can be a bit… immature if you know what I mean. It gets kind of annoying after a while, y'know?" Roxas nodded in understanding, considering how annoying his brother could be. How many times has that been stated already? Like, one million?

"So Demyx, what grade are you in?" Everyone turned to Axel, who hasn't spoken much since Roxas sat down at the table. Demyx smiled with kind eyes at the redhead. "Senior as a matter of fact!" Roxas looked at the older blonde, shocked that the boy even made it that far. So Demyx was in the same grade as Axel and Riku. Maybe that means Riku already knows him?

"Hey Roxas, I was gonna ask you a question but I didn't get the chance." Blue eyes were now focused on emerald ones, waiting for the question Axel was going to ask. "Zexion is throwing this party thing and I was wondering if you wanted to go. Please say yes! I don't know a lot of people here and I don't want to be lonely!" Roxas sighed. He never went to a party before and he really didn't want to go. But the redhead was giving him puppy eyes that were so cute, he just couldn't say no. Wait, did he just say cute?

"Fine, I'll go," Roxas said, receiving a very happy Axel hug from across the table. Curse his long arms and legs and every other long part of his body! "Thank you so much Roxy! You won't regret going, I promise!" Roxas rolled his eyes as the redhead pulled away, sitting down again. Hopefully, he didn't.

Zexion's evil smile returned to his face. "Hey Demyx, you can come to the party to if you want," the slate-haired boy offered. Demyx's face turned to one of pure happiness while the redhead's was full of sudden anger directed at a certain boy smiling evilly. Great, now his party with _his _Roxy was ruined. The group watched as Demyx bounded up and down with excitement. "Of course I'll go!"

**A/N: Hey, some more Demyx! And what is this? A jealous Axel? No! It can't be! Can it? Also, what's that secret that Zexion and Axel are hiding from Roxas? It must be something important! Don't ask me, I don't know! Next chapter should be the party! Yay!**

**Can I get a review? A good one or a bad on, I don't care. All criticism is accepted along with praise! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
